Pleasant Surprises
by LaPaige
Summary: Caitlyn Geller glared at the headline screaming from the front page of ‘Hot!’ magazine, hoping that it would make a difference to how she was feeling. It didn’t. Naitlyn!


**Hey again! I want to post up at least two more one-shots today, sort of as an apology for not being about to post much now that school is starting up again (for me I start tomorrow, Wednesday). I hope you liked this fic, I couldn't resist writing another NateCaitlyn! I got the horoscope off a website I found on Google. I edited it, just so you know!**

**Dedication: This one is dedicated to Nikki, (iluvyoumorethancupcakes) who is awesomely amazing. Go and read her stories!.**

* * *

_Connect Three sell-out another of their tour's in just three days._

Caitlyn Geller glared at the headline screaming from the front page of '_Hot!'_magazine, hoping that it would make a difference to how she was feeling. It didn't. Accompanied by the headline was a picture of three boys – all very familiar to Caitlyn. Shane, Jason and Nate Gray. All three were her friends, the latter even more so. Recently Caitlyn and Nate had started dating, and she loved it.

What she wasn't so happy about was the fact he was on tour. She hadn't said anything – it was his dream and who was she to make him unhappy about it? But she did miss him an awful lot. They texted and phoned each other as much as they possibly could – but Caitlyn would do anything to see him again.

She picked up the magazine from where it sat beside her and automatically flicked to the interview with the boys. She felt her heart ache when she saw another picture – this time of only Nate. The magazine had done separate interviews with each of the boys, and the first one was with Nate. She scanned the interview, smiling at how honest he was. She really did love him. One question caught her eye however, and lifted her mood entirely.

**Are you dating anyone at the moment, Nate?**

'_I am, yes. And I know she's reading this, so hey to her. I love her to pieces – she's an amazing girl, and I could spend every second of the day with her and never get bored. I would say more, but I don't want her to be mobbed by angry fans. Sorry I'm on tour, and I would much rather be with you (don't tell the fans!) I love you, C._

Caitlyn's face broke into a huge smile as she read this part of the interview again and again. She really wished he was here right now so she could hug and thank him. She read the rest of all three of the interviews (Jason's was extremely random, Caitlyn knew he'd probably scared the interviewer with his lecture on the differences between cheese slices) before absentmindedly flicking to the back of the magazine to read her horoscope. She laughed at how she wished it was true:

_Having surveyed the changes that you have gone through and the difficult times you've conquered, it'd only be right if you noted that there was light at the end of the tunnel. If you sense this, give yourself some downtime by enjoying your favourite things, be it fine art, music, dance or design. This celebration will further validate your progress. A surprise is coming your way – and it will be a pleasant one._

To most people's surprise, Caitlyn read her horoscope, and believed it to an extent. Unfortunately this one seemed a little ridiculous to her. What sort of surprise was she going to get anyway? Her mom coming home and announcing she was getting back with her dad? Yeah, right. She rolled her eyes, throwing the magazine down. Stupid horoscope and Nate not being there.

It was silent in her room as she sat there, staring at the wall in front of her. She wished that she could be on tour with her boyfriend. Not that she could sing well, but she could stay backstage and dance along while they played or _something_. With the added bonus of being able to see her boyfriend while she wasn't at Camp.

Speaking of Camp, she wondered if Mitchie had told Shane she loved him yet. She'd had a very long IM conversation with her best friend last night. She remembered most of it:

**LovingtheMusic: **Caitlyn! I don't know how to tell him I love him!

**MissAttitude: **"Oh Shane, I love you and want your babies!"

**LovingtheMusic: **Caitlyn! I'm serious!

**MissAttitude:** Sorry. But how about you wait until Camp? It's better to tell him in person, right?

**LovingtheMusic: **But what if he hates me?

**MissAttitude: **You're joking, right?

**LovingtheMusic: **No! He might still hate me for lying!

**MissAttitude: **Mitchie, he doesn't hate you. Please, everyone can see he freaking adores you!

**LovingtheMusic: **You give good advice for someone who can't do it themselves.

**MissAttitude:** What do you mean?

**LovingtheMusic: **-Cough- Nate –Cough-

**MissAttitude: **That was uncalled for.

**LovingtheMusic: **You know it's true. He loves you almost as much as you love him.

**MissAttitude: **Almost? We're dating, you know!

**LovingtheMusic: **Okay, okay. The same.

**MissAttitude: **Thank you.

**LovingtheMusic:** Okay, I'll make you a deal.

**MissAttitude: **Woah, you feeling alight, Mitch?

**LovingtheMusic: **Yeah, why do you ask?

**MissAttitude: **It was a jo- oh, don't worry, just tell me the deal.

**LovingtheMusic: **I'll tell Shane I love him, if you tell Nate you love him.

**MissAttitude: **When?

**LovingtheMusic: **As soon as we see them.

**MissAttitude: **I'm not sure, Mitch. It's okay for you, Shane adores you, and although Nate's my boyfriend, and I do love him, what if he doesn't love me back?

**LovingtheMusic: **You'll be fine. Trust me. Why would he date you if he didn't love you?

**MissAttitude: **Fine. Deal.

So, even though she wanted to see Nate a lot, the deal was still in her mind. She was telling the truth – she was scared he wouldn't love her back. But maybe Mitchie was right. Why would he date her if he had doubts? She was broken off of her thoughts when her message tone (Play my Music) went off. She smiled absentmindedly at Nate's voice, before checking the message. Her heart sped up when she saw it was from Nate.

_You going to leave me outside for long? It's freezing._

Caitlyn frowned. What did he mean? She was about to reply when she heard a sound coming from her window. It sounded like a stone hitting glass. She walked over, looking down. There, with a stone in hand, was Nate Gray. She couldn't help it. She screamed.

Nate laughed on the other side of the glass. Caitlyn hadn't felt so happy in her entire life, and she raced downstairs, a grin stuck on her face. She couldn't believe it – Nate Gray was at her house! Her horoscope had been right, which was the last thing she expected (other then Nate on her doorstep, of course). She threw the door open and fell into his arms, close to tears of happiness.

"Nate!" She said, hardly believing it. It could have been a dream, for all she knew.  
"Surprise!"  
"How did you … how can you … how?" Caitlyn spluttered.

Nate didn't reply, he simply lifted her chin up and kissed her. And as soon as they pulled away Caitlyn knew that he felt the same.

"I love you, Caitlyn."  
"I love you too, Nate."

And from then on, Caitlyn never missed reading her horoscope.


End file.
